Betrayal of a Brother
by Kermit The Yoda
Summary: Matt betrays Jeff during a match, which infuriates Jeff...he thinks its the money but its really something more that Matt is hiding. first attempt @ Hardycest! review and let me know if i should continue or leave it as a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

**my first attempt at hardycest...lets see where it leads shall we*  
disclaimer: i do not own the Hardy Boys (although i wish i did....but thats another story) or anyone else in the WWE.

***********

The Charismatic Enigma walked into his locker room, slamming his fist into one of the lockers.

"Ow..." he pouted, shaking his hand and grabbing a towell "Fucking bastard...." he muttered as he turned on the water, testing the temperature before stepping in.

He leaned against the wall of the shower, sighing. He wondered how his brother could betray him like that. How could he agree to this story line? When the brothers joined the WWF many years ago, they agreed to never betray each other and always have each others backs, yet, tonight, Matt Hardy hit his baby brother over the head with a steel chair, almost knocking Jeff unconcious. The words that were said hurt too. He just couldn't wrap his mind around Matt's logic in doing this. He knew it wasn't the money, the real Matt would turn down whatever Vince McMahon offered him when it came to his brother. Jeff shook his head, letting the water run down his blue and blonde hair, into his face. He turned off the shower and opened the curtian to see Adam Copeland standing outside of the shower,  
waiting for Jeff to step out. Jeff quickly grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his hips.

"So....Matty turned on you huh?" Adam smirked. He and Matt never got along and now that they had an off-stage fued going between them, Adam took this as an opportunity to get on Jeff's good side.

"What the hell do you want Copeland?" The Rainbow Haired Warrior walked past Edge, to his gym bag.

"Hey, I just came to see if you were okay. I know what its like to have a brother betray you. It hurts."  
Adam actualy sounded sincere this time

"You and Jay aren't brothers, man." Jeff turned his head to narrow his green eyes at the tall blonde

"No, but we were close enough. We felt like we were. I came in here to talk to you but obviously you are too butt hurt over Matty, so I'll leave you alone." with that, the Rated R Superstar walked out of the locker room, letting the door slam behind him.

Jeff dressed himself and gathered his bag. He took a deep breath before heading out to the rental car he shared with his brother. Matt was standing at the driver side door, waiting for Jeff to join him.  
They didn't make eye contact as they got in and drove to the hotel. They were silent as they walked to their room, which was on the ground floor. They had always shared a room, a car, everything. They were best friends with the addition to being brothers, but now all of that was changing. Matt swiped the key card and opened the hotel door, letting Jeff in before him. Jeff walked in and put his bag down,  
looking around the room. It was like every other hotel room he had been in, nothing was different, just the atmosphere. Usualy, the brothers would have stopped at McDonald's on the way back from the arena, and they would sit and watch t.v. while eating, and stay up all hours of the night talking. Tonight that wasn't going to happen. Jeff jumped when he heard the door close shut, and he turned around,  
peering at his brother through his mess of blonde and blue tangles hanging in his face. Matt was staring back.

"Jeff, I'm sorry" Matt said, knowing what he did hurt his brother deeply "I'm sorry, okay."

"Why, Matt?" Jeff mumbled, barley audible

"I don't know." Matt took a step closer to his younger brother, but Jeff took two back.

"How much did Vince pay you?" Jeff raised his head, still glaring

"It wasn't the money." Matt tried taking another step but Jeff took another back, not wanting to be near his brother

"Then what was it, Matthew?" Jeff was becoming angry, he shook the hair out of his eyes and Matt could see the tears forming

"Jeff.....its a story line....I love you"

"We said that no matter what we would never betray each other. Ever." Jeff looked confused, hurt, and angry at the same time

"I know, Jeffie, I'm sorry. I don't know what made me do it." Matt lied. He knew exactly what made him hit his brother with the chair.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Jeff stripped out of his jeans and climbed into the bed, turning off the lamp by his nightstand.

Matt sighed, crawling into his bed and turning off his light. He didn't fall asleep, though. He was thinking back to what had happened earlier before their match began.

*earlier that evening*

"Jeff will you sit still?" Matt said, rolling his eyes

"I can't! I'm excited!" Jeff jumped up and down like a child in a candy store

"How many bags of skittles have you had today?" Matt asked

"Four." Jeff said, pulling out a hanful of skittles from his pocket "and these many!" he giggled

"Jeff....your teeth will rot out, your brain will go into sugar overload. Cut back on the skittles."

"Can't!" Jeff popped a couple pieces of the candy in his mouth, sucking on them. He put on his headphones and played his entrance theme, dancing along to the music.

Matt sat back watching his brother shake his hips and ass. He groaned inwardly, triyng to resist the boner he felt rising in his pants. For the last couple of years, he had been having feelings for Jeff.  
Feelings one shouldn't have for their brother. To ignore these feelings, Matt would date and sleep with almost every Diva and girl he could, trying to convince himself the he was not gay, much less attracted to his brother. The older Jeff got, the more he changed his hair, and the less clothes he wore. This wasn't anything but torture for Matt, as he watched Jeff strip out of his clothes he was wearing. He watched painfuly as his brother put on baggy black jeans, and a black fishnet top, that showed off his chest and arms perefectly. Matt stood, wincing as he felt his jeans restricting any further growth of his hardening member.

"Where ya going?" Jeff asked, rubbing gel through his hair to slick it back

"Shower"

"You haven't even had a match yet, why are you showering?"

"I dont know, I just feel like it."

"Okay" Jeff bounced off down the hall, probably triyng to find Trips so he could annoy him.

Once Matt had gotten off in the shower, which took awhile since he was having an inner battle withimself, he got out and redressed, hearing a knock on the locker room door.

"Yes?"

"Its Stephanie, can I come in?"

"Sure."

Stephanie McMahon walked into the locker room, holding a packet of papers.

"This is the story line for tonight. Your suppossed to turn against Jeff. Remember what we talked about?"

"Yeah...I can't though. He's my brother, I can't hit him with a chair on purpose."

"Matt, its just a story line. You have to do it or Daddy will suspend you. Come on."

Matt sighed and contemplated this for awhile, he was about to say no, when Hunter came in the locker room, dragging an overly hyper Jeff behind him

"I'm not responsible for damages to peoples personal property when its left unattended. Keep a leash on this thing, man" he shoved Jeff at Matt, who caught him before they both fell on the floor.

Jeff giggled hystericaly as Matt raised an eyebrow at him, asking what he did this time.

"Nothing!" Jeff squealed as he grabbed his face paint and headed back to the bathroom to apply it. Before he left, though, he licked Matt on the side of his face, knowing he hated that. Jeff ran off before Matt could punch him.

"Okay...I'll do it" he sighed, wiping Jeff's spit off of his face, feeling his boner come back. He wondered what Jeff's tounge ring would feel like running across the underside of his cock. Matt shook his head as Stephanie walked out of the locker room to find her throughly pissed off husband and try to keep him from bashing Jeff's head with his sledge hammer.

"Lets go big brother!" Jeff ran out of the bathroom, smacking Matt on the ass as he ran out the door to the stage enterance. Matt sighed, following his brother out.

**back to the hotel**

Matt looked over at Jeff, who was laying with his back to his brother.

"Jeff?" Matt sat up "Are you asleep?"

"Yes." Jeff grunted

Matt stood and walked over to Jeff's bed, climbing under the covers. Jeff turned over to glare at his brother.

"Go away"

"Jeff.....I'm sorry baby brother. I didn't want to hurt you."

Jeff just collapsed on the bed, not only was he exhausted, but his head was killing him now from the contact it had earlier with the chair. Matt turned on his side, wrapping his arm around his brothers waist, pulling their bodies together. Matt held Jeff close, toying with his hair.

"I love you" he whispered as he kissed the back of Jeff's neck. Jeff turned over, looking up at Matt with his green eyes

"Just tell me why you did it." Jeff asked, wanting to know Matt's reasoning behind all of this

"Because I love you" Matt said

"You love me, so you hit me in the head with a steel chair...logical, Matt, real logical."

"No Jeff, you don't get it. I love you." with that Matt leaned down and took his brother's mouth into a soft kiss. Jeff's eyes opened wide, and he pushed Matt off of him.

"Matt, what the hell?"

"I want you Jeff. I love you." Matt started crying, tears falling down his cheeks

"Matt....this is....this is nuts!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

"No...I'm glad you did. I...I knida feel the same way"

"What?" Matt looked surprised

"Yeah....I've had many thoughts about you that I shouldn't have"

"Jeffie..." Matt took his brother back into his arms and they kissed again, this time their tounges meeting and dancing over each other. Matt reached up and fumbled with Jeff's shirt, pulling it over his head.  
Jeff returned the favor and they kicked out of their pants. They kissed again, and Jeff trailed his hands down Matt's stomach to his cock, gasping at how big it was, although he shouldn't really be surprised since he was rather large himself.

"Suck it, Jeffie." Matt cooed, coaxing his brother's head down

Jeff stuck his pierced tounge out, licking the tip of Matt's cock, before placing his mouth on it. Matt raised his hips, thrusting his length into Jeff's mouth. Jeff hummed around his older brother's cock,  
making Matt gasp and pull at Jeff's hair, which Jeff loved. Matt felt his cock twitching as Jeff flicked his tounge ring up and down, so he pulled Jeff off of him and turned him over.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked leaning next to his ear, flicking the earring with his tounge.

"Yes, Matt...fuck me." Jeff gasped

With that Matt placed the head of his member at Jeff's opening, slowly pushing in. Jeff grabbed the sheets, burying his face in them and crying out. It hurt, but it felt so good. Matt was gentle and waited until Jeff adjusted before going any further. By the time he was fully in, Jeff was moaning and grunting with each thrust.

"Fuck...your so tight, Jeff" Matt said, grabbing a handful of Jeff's hair, pulling his head back.

"Harder" Jeff closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of his brother inside of him. He reached down and took his own cock into his hands and started to jerk himself.

"Cum, baby..." Matt whispered as he thrust as hard as he could into his brother's ass

Jeff jerked his cock quicker, feeling it twitch in his hand. Matt pulled his hair hard, which sent him over the edge. He squirted his cum all over the sheets as he felt Matt spill his seed into his ass with a loud groan. Jeff collapsed on the bed and Matt fell next to him. They were laying with their heads at the foot of the bed, but that didn't matter to them. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep.

**review and let me know what you think...I'm trying to figure out if I should continue this story or leave it as a one shot.** 


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He sat up, blinked a few times looking around. He was confused as to why he was at the foot of the bed until he looked over and saw Matt sleeping next to him. He smiled at the sight of his older brother laying on his stomach, arms under the pillow, and the sheet half off his ass. Jeff stood up from the bed, feeling something sticky on his back, he looked down on the sheets and saw the stains, then figured out what it was.

"Gross...." he laughed as he walked into the bathroom and got into the shower.

As the tattooed beauty was soaping himself up, with his eyes closed thinking about the events of yesterday, Matt woke up, sitting up in the same confused manner as his brother did earlier. He heard the water running so he stood and walked into the bathroom. He stood for a moment, listening to Jeff sing. He loved his brothers voice.

"Straight to the top And then keep on headin' up Stars shine for why We should give a fuck About what is real And how real is still The only way for us To feel the pain it's Sometimes deals In a way that survives The struggles we face In this life there's a lot Time can't erase showcase the skills you were given At birth live your life here for what it's worth show off the style you Perfect in life show off the way To make it right"

Jeff trailed off, humming the tune to the song he had written for his band. Matt pulled the curtain back, careful not to get water all over the floor in the bathroom. He stepped in the shower behind his brother, wrapping his arms around the boy's small hips. Jeff's eyes opened and he turned around.

"Morning Matty!" he said, his normal cheery self

"Morning, Jeffro" Matt grabbed the soap and lathered himself up

Jeff watched as his brother ran his hands over his body and shuddered as he felt himself get hard. Matt looked down and noticed the growing shaft and smiled. He reached a soapy hand out and touched Jeff's cock lightly, causing the younger Hardy to go full erect and shiver. Matt kissed his brother gently, tugging on his lip ring with his teeth. Jeff put his arms around Matt's waste and cupped his ass, pulling him closer. They stood in the shower, making out under the water until it started to get cool. They broke apart and quickly rinsed off, then got out of the shower. Jeff grabbed a towel and dried himself off, then started to dry Matt off. Once the boys were dry, Matt took Jeff's hand and led him back to the bed, pushing him down. Jeff laid there, watching his brother crawl in between his legs and gasped as he felt the dark haired Hardy lick the tip of his cock. Matt continued to tease his brother with his tounge, flicking is tounge around the tip before finally taking the entire shaft into his mouth. Jeff groaned, thrusting his hips up so that his cock went deeper down Matt's throat. Matt moaned, which sent vibrations around Jeff's manhood, which made Jeff moan out loudly.

"Fuck, Matt"

"Mmmmm" Matt mumbled as he raked his fingernails across the flesh of Jeff's left thigh.

"FUCK!" Jeff thrust his hips up again, this time gagging Matt a little but, but Matt didn't pull up, he just kept sucking

"He likes pain" Matt thought, smiling.

"Matty, don't stop." Jeff groaned as Matt pulled his mouth off his brother's flesh.

"Shhhh....I'm going to make you feel good." Matt whispered as he started trailing love bites up Jeff's body.

He started at his thighs, biting him again a little harder than the first time, then went to his stomach, then up his chest, stoping to lick the boy's nipples, then continuing biting his upper chest and neck. Once Matt got to Jeff's neck he started sucking, lightly at first then harder and harder until Jeff was writhing beneath him.

"God Matt.....fuck, your sucking all the blood out of my neck" Jeff dug his nails into Matt's back, then cried out as Matt wrapped his hand around Jeff's cock, jerking it quickly to build up Jeff's orgasm.

Just as Jeff's cock started to twitch in Matt's hand, Matt bit his younger brothers neck, hard. Jeff screamed out, digging his nails into Matt's back even harder as he came all over himself and Matt's hand. Jeff laid still under his brother's towering body, shivering occasionaly. That was the most intense orgasm he had ever had in his life, and he couldn't get enough. He had to have more of Matt, much, much more. He spread his legs and quickly grabbed his brothers hips, urging him on. Matt knew what Jeff wanted, so he spit on his hand, rubbed his cock a couple of times to get it moist and aimed it at Jeff's tight opening. He slowly thrust in, not wanting to hurt his baby brother but Jeff had no desire for gentleness. He grabbed Matt's hips and pulled him forward, causing Matt to enter Jeff quickly. The both gasped and Jeff raised his hips urging Matt to begin moving.

"Your so tight, Jeffie" Matt said, burying his head in Jeff''s chest as he picked up his pace

"Matt...oh Matt....harder." the green eyed Enigma tangled his fingers in Matt's curly black hair

"Fucking shit.....I can't hold it much longer" Matt pounded into his brother hitting his prostate over and over, causing Jeff to become hard again

"Touch me." Jeff managed to get out in between moans and gasps

Once again, Matt wrapped his hand around his younger brother's cock, jerking him with the same rhythem as he was thrusting into the boy. A few moments later the both came togther, crying out each others names. Matt collapsed on Jeff's chest as Jeff held him close. They laid there, in their own world for what seemed like forever, until they heard a knock on the door. Matt got up and put his boxers on, then went to peek through the peephole. He rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"What do you want, Orton?"

"I want you two to keep your incest to yourselves. I heard you all the way down the fucking hallway." with that Randy Orton turned and stomped off to his room.

Matt just chuckled and went back to lay next to Jeff, pulling their bodies close to each other.

"I love you Jeffie"

"I love you too Matty."

**I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews from the first chapter. I decided to continue with it and see where it went....I promised one of my favoritest people ever that I would ( 3 NeroAnne) so here it is. Let me know what you think. Yes, the whole chapter is a major sex scene but when I started writing thats just where my hands lead me. I thought it was a nice, hot chapter. I'll see where it goes next!!!! (Ps: the song Jeff was singing in the story is one of his own. Check it out if you haven't heard it: Modest by Peroxwhy?gen)**


	3. Chapter 3

As Jeff and Matt walked into the airport, separately to keep up with kayfabe, to catch their flight to California, they were bombarded with fans asking for autographs and paparazzi trying to get a word in about the betrayal. Matt just shrugged his shoulders and walked away from the questions, Jeff said he didn't know what to say. The flight was already pre booked so the two sat next to each other on the plane. As soon as the plane took off, Matt reached over and took his brothers hand, holding it. Jeff looked over into his brothers dark brown eyes and smiled, and they gave each other a quick kiss before leaning back to watch the movie that was playing. Jeff fell was getting sleepy so he leaned over and put his head on Matt's shoulder and fell asleep. Matt brushed Jeff's hair away with the hand that wasn't holding onto his baby brother's and kissed him on the forehead. When the plane landed, Matt gently nudged Jeff awake. Jeff opened his green eyes, meeting his brother's. He smiled and whispered a "hi". Matt smiled and they stood to get their bags and walk off the plane. They avoided each other through the airport, and had different rental cars. They drove off toward the hotel where they checked in, to different rooms but they made sure to get them on the same floor close to each other, but Matt had no intention what so ever in using his room at all. Jeff ran back to the car to find something he left in it while Matt went upstairs.

"Hey Jeff" said a person behind him that made the Enigma jump about ten feet in the air, hitting his head on the car door. He turned around to see Phil Brooks.

"Hey...." Jeff said rubbing his head

"Sorry man, didn't mean to scare you. How was your trip?"

"It was good. Have you checked in yet?"

"No, not yet, just pulled in."

"Here." Jeff reached into his back pocket and handed Phil his room key "Take my room. I'm going to sleep with Matt"

"Ok thanks man. Do I owe you?" Phil started to reach for some money but Jeff waved him off

"Eh, don't worry about it." Jeff really didn't care that he was spending extra money, all he wanted was to be with his lover, his brother, his Matty.

Phil and Jeff walked back into the hotel and rode the elevator to the third floor, then walked to their rooms.

"See ya in a few, Jeffro" Phil called out as he opened the door to his room and stepped inside

"See ya Phil." Jeff knocked on Matt's door

"Hey baby" Matt said, pulling Jeff inside

"Hey. Phil is taking my room. We can stay here" Jeff giggled as Matt kissed his neck, sucking lightly

"Good." the older Hardy whispered grabbing the bottom of Jeff's shirt and lifting it up over his head.

"Matty" Jeff moaned out, reaching up to pull out the hair tie that held his brother's hair back, letting the black strands fall free down his back.

Jeff started toying with Matt's hair as Matt picked him up and carried him to the bed, tossing him down. Matt slipped off his shirt and then began undoing his belt. Jeff laid there for a few seconds, watching his brother's actions then he sat up, quickly brushing Matt's hands away from the belt and continued to undo it,then slipped his brothers jeans down to the floor. Matt stepped out of the pants and kicked them away as Jeff ran his hands up his brother's legs gripping the hem of his boxers. Jeff slipped them down and immediately started licking at Matt's hard member, teasing him for a little bit before taking it into his mouth. Matt made a hissing sound as Jeff took the entire rod into his mouth without gagging.

"Fuck Jeff....your too good at this." Matt leaned his head backwards, entangling his fingers into his brothers blue and blonde hair.

Jeff sucked Matt's cock vigorously until Matt couldn't stand anymore, then Jeff did something unexpected. He grabbed Matt and pulled him onto the bed, slipped off his black jeans, and climbed on top of his brother. Matt looked at him, confused.

_"Jeff wants to top?_" Matt thought to himself

Jeff put two fingers up to Matt's lips. Matt opened his mouth and licked Jeff's fingers, then Jeff trailed them down Matt's chest and then placed them at his brother's entrance. Matt closed his eyes as Jeff pushed his fingers in. While Jeff was fingering his brother's ass, he started kissing the older man's neck, sucking on it to purposely leave a mark, since Matt had left a big bite mark on his neck the day before. Matt was squirming underneath Jeff now, so Jeff figured it was time to take his brother for his own, not that he needed to, Matt was already his. Jeff positioned himself at Matt's entrance and pushed in slowly. Matt closed his eyes tightly, gripping the sheets underneath him. Jeff paused, waiting for Matt to get used to it, then began moving slowly.

"Oh Jeff!" Matt cried out as Jeff started moving faster, thrusting deep

"Matty...it feels so good" Jeff nuzzled his head into Matt's neck, reaching a hand up to sroke the rock hard cock between them.

"Jeff....oh my God.....Jeff, harder." Matt gasped then screamed "HARDER DAMMIT!"

Jeff pounded into Matt for all he was worth, both making loud noises that could probably be heard in the next town.  
Matt came, squirting his seed all over his and Jeff's stomachs, which caused Jeff to cum deep inside Matt. Jeff collapsed into his brother's arms and Matt held him tightly.

"We have to go to the arena now" Jeff whispered and Matt whimpered. They got up and got ready to leave.

_--meanwhile_

Randy Orton was banging his head into the wall of his hotel room, while Cody Rhodes was laying on one of the beds, a pillow over his head, and Ted Dibiase was plugging his ears and humming the theme song to Barney.

_"Jeff! Fuck Me!"_ they heard from the room next door

_"Matt...your so fucking tight...."_

"Make it stop Randy?" Cody whined from underneath the pillow

"I can't, Cody" Randy snapped, stopping the head against wall banging for a moment

"Please?" Cody pleaded. It sounded like he was crying.

"Cody, if I could stop it, I would. Ted why the fuck are you humming fucking Barney shit?" Randy was a bear when he was angry

"Because its the only thing I can think of right now"

"Well, think of something else" Randy turned around and started hitting his head on the wall again

_"These are NOT the voices I want to be hearing in my head"_ he mumbled


	4. Chapter 4

**_I have decided that I am dedicating this story to NeroAnne, just because she is such a Hardycest fanatic and has given me great reviews on this story (plus, I'm only continuing it for her anyway, because I fear she may hunt me down and beat me if I didn't -.-). Anywho, I hope you all enjoy!!!! Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!_**

Matt and Jeff arrived at the arena and walked into catering. They filled up their plates with food and sat down to eat. As they were chatting with a few employees, Randy and his babies walked in. Matt looked up and saw Randy Orton glaring daggers at him. Matt nodded to Jeff who turned in his chair, making eye contact with the Viper and grinning.

"Hey Randy! How's your stay in...Hey, Matt? Where are we?" Jeff looked at his brother

"Uh....Los Angles....I think" Matt answered before shoveling a whole fork full of food into his mouth, barely chewing any of it before swallowing.

"Yeah, L.A. How are you liking L.A Randy?" Jeff turned back to Orton

"Jeff...I swear to God if I hear you two one more time I will shoot myself" Randy narrowed his blue eyes at the Enigma

"Aw, did we disturb you, Randal?" Jeff whined, pouting his lips in a mocking fashion.

"You did more than that." Ted pipped up, taking a bite of a brownie

The Hardy Boyz just laughed as they stood to throw their plates away. They walked past Legacy, Jeff turning to wink at the three younger boys, smacking Randy on the ass. Randy dropped his plate of food on the buffet table and turned to chase the younger Hardy out of the room and down the hall. Jeff ran as fast as he could, almost running into several people, before running straight into Undertaker who was standing in a corner talking to Kane and Mike Knox.

"Oopsies...sorry Mark!" Jeff said before turning to see if Randy was following him, which he was.

Jeff yelped and hid in between Mike and Mark, crouching down. Randy stopped and stood in front of the group of heels, tapping his foot.

"Jeffrey, get out of there." Randy rolled his eyes

"No! You can't make me!" Jeff wrapped his arms around Mark's leg, which did not set well with the Dead Man.

Mark reached down, grabbing Jeff by his hair, pulling him up and pushing him into Randy, who grabbed Jeff's arm.

"Owie" Jeff whined "I'm telling Matty you hurt me, Mark."

"Go right ahead, baby" Mark turned and walked off to his locker room, slamming the door shut.

Randy dragged Jeff away, pulling him into an empty storage closet and pushing him against the door.

"Don't you EVER touch my ass again, do you hear me?"

"What? You don't like it when I do this?" Jeff reached his arm around, grabbing the taller man's ass, squeezing it

"No....I....I don't" Randy pushed Jeff up against the door harder, trying not to show that he was aroused. "Jeff, keep your hands to yourself, I mean it."

With that Randy opened the door, causing Jeff to fall backwards onto his ass. The Legend Killer walked off, in search of his lackey's. Jeff smirked.

_"So, Randy is in denial about his true feelings. He so wants me!"_ Jeff thought to himself as he stood up, heading to his locker room to find Matt.

"Hey big brother!" Jeff chirped as he bounced into the locker room, seeing Matt standing there in only his black jeans.

"Hey baby brother." Matt locked lips with Jeff, reaching his hand up to Jeff's neck, pulling him in closer and dancing his tongue over his brother's piercing.

"Mmmm....you taste so good Matty" Jeff looked into his brother's eyes with his half closed green ones

"So do you Jeffro. We have to get ready." Matt pulled away from Jeff

"I don't want to go out there. Out there in the ring we fight and I don't like it"

"You do what you gotta do, Jeff, whatever pays the bills."

"I know." Jeff sighed and started digging through his gym bag, gathering his ring gear

Once the Hardy Boyz were ready, they walked up to the stage entrance, giving each other a quick kiss on the lips before the show started. Matt was on first, doing a promo about how he betrayed his brother and how he was tired of having to watch after Jeff because he was always getting into trouble. Jeff sighed as his music hit and he walked out, keeping his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he walked down the ramp and into the ring. Jeff and Matt continued exchanging harsh words with each other, then Matt did what he didn't want to do but what he was supposed to. He slapped Jeff across the face, sending Jeff down on his knees, causing the audience to burst into loud booing. The brothers finished their promo, and walked backstage. Once they were out of eyesight, they quickly embraced each other, locking into a passionate kiss.

"Did I hurt you baby?" Matt whispered, examining Jeff's cheek

"No, not really." Jeff buried his head into Matt's shoulder as Matt's strong arms held him close

"Oh Lord." they heard a voice and looked up to see Randy walking by them, heading up to the stage entrance,  
waiting for his music to come on. He couldn't have been more relieved when he heard the lyrics play, and he couldn't have been happier to get into the ring. He needed to let out some frustration.

Jeff smiled, turning back to Matt.

"He wants me"

"Who doesn't?" Matt smiled "But they can't have you. You know why?"

"Why?" Jeff raised an eyebrow

"Because your all mine." Matt took his brothers soft lips into another kiss, biting gently on the lip ring and pulling on it with his teeth.

"Holy Hardycest!" the voice of Adam Copeland screeched, rounding the corner with Phil Brooks and Maria behind him

"Go away Adam!" Matt snapped

"I can't move....too...stunned!" Edge stood there in front of the brothers who had their arms wrapped around each other, his mouth hanging open and brown eyes wide. Phil just smiled, he was pleased to see his best friend finally open up to his brother about his feelings. Maria just giggled, unable to stop.

"Leave Adam or I'll make you leave." Jeff snapped

"Hey man, I'll see ya after the show. Meet us at McDonald's" Phil patted Jeff on the shoulder and dragged a still giggling Maria with him.

Jeff and Matt grabbed Adam by his arms and drug him to their locker room, forcing him to sit on the bench.

"Close your fucking mouth" Matt rolled his eyes, going into the showers

"You two are...together?" Adam finally whispered

"Yeah. We are." Jeff sat on the floor, leaning against the lockers, facing Adam

"Wow." Adam ran his hands through his blond hair, shaking his head

"What?" Jeff pulled a sucker out of his gym bag and unwrapped it and popping it into his mouth

"Nothing...." Adam trailed off, watching Jeff swirl his tongue around the sucker.

"Want some?" Jeff stuck the lollipop in front of Adam's face, tapping it to his lips. Adam just opened his mouth,  
allowing Jeff to slip the fruit flavored treat in between his teeth.

"Sit here and keep my lollipop company while I go keep my Matty company." Jeff got up, stripping down to nothing right in front of Adam before walking into the showers to join his brother.

"Where's Adam?" Matt asked, not even opening his eyes as he soaped up his hair

"Sucking on something....fruity...." Jeff said, grabbing the soap

"Cena?" Matt opened one eye, glancing at his brother

"No!" Jeff giggled, soaping himself and his brother up

"I love the feel of your hands on me Jeffro" Matt said, becoming serious, leaning his head back to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

Jeff just hummed, leaning in to nip and Matt's outstretched neck. He bit and sucked at it while Matt moaned, grabbing Jeff's ass and pulling him closer. Jeff sucked harder on Matt's neck, not caring if he gave his brother a hickey or not. Matt obviously cared though, because he stopped his younger brother, and turned him around, pressing him up against the wall of the shower.

"Matty, Adam's right outside."

"So?" Matt said as he entered Jeff quickly, causing the blue haired Enigma to gasp

"Fuck, Matt...." he growled

"Jeffro...you feel so good." Matt began thrusting into his brother, loving every single sound that the boy made as he did so.

Randy walked into the locker room, searching for Jeff, but instead he found Adam, laying on the bench and sucking a lollipop.

"What are you doing in here?" Randy asked his former tag team partner

"I don't really know, honestly" Adam replied

Randy opened his mouth to say something else but couldn't get any words out because he was interrupted by the sounds of the Hardy brothers moaning and swearing in the shower. He just stood and gawked for a few moments before turning to Adam.

"Those two fuck more than rabbits do"

"I know...isn't it hot?" Adam said absent mindedly

"What? You think incest is hot?"

"No....I don't think incest is hot. I think Hardycest is hot. Come on, Randy, look at those two. Tell me you have never pictured them together....or a threesome with them?"

"NO....incest is gross, man!" Randy wrinkled his nose, sitting on the bench opposite the one Adam was sitting on

"Incest is gross, yes. Hardycest however, just seems right" Adam paused as he heard the shout's of Matt releasing himself into Jeff. "Tell me that doesn't sound right?"

* * *

**_Okay, so its 4:11 a.m. I'm hyped up on Vault (which I do believe is the liquid form of heroin....) and am sucking on a blueberry lollipop right now. I don't even know why I went in this direction. I lost myself here, but hopefully it was good. So what will happen now that we have two naked Hardy Boyz in a locker room with Adam Copeland and Randy Orton? Hmmmm? Review :-)  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**It has taken me forever to update my stories. I need to get CHS finished but it didn't go in the direction I wanted it to go in at all. Now I have another Austin Hardy story nagging at my brain begging to be put into words. I can't keep up with all of this!!! Anyway, here is chapter five, finally, and still dedicated to NeroAnne, as well as my other hardycest lovers.

* * *

**_

Matt and Jeff walked out of the shower with towel's around their waists. Adam was still in the locker room, with the addition of Randy now. Adam was laying on the bench, his knees propped up to where his feet were resting on the seat of the bench, and he still had Jeff's lollipop in his mouth. Randy was sitting on the floor, leaning against a locker with his head back. Jeff noticed that the locker that Randy was leaning against was directly below the one where all of Jeff's stuff was. The now brown haired boy smirked and took advantage of the perfect opportunity to torture Randy Orton. Jeff walked up to the locker, stepping over Randy so that both of his feet were on either side of the Viper's outstretched legs. He opened his locker, slowly fumbling through some things. Randy opened his eyes,  
looking right into Jeff's towel covered mid section.

"Uh...Jeff? You could've asked me to move." Randy's eyes were wide

"Oh. Sorry man." with that Jeff dropped the towel, letting it fall around his feet and over Randy's leg

Randy's mouth opened wide as he saw Jeff's soft cock about three inches from his nose. Even though he wasn't hard, Jeff was still a good size. Randy shivered but didn't bother to move out of the way. He was too stunned. Adam wasn't even paying attention to what was going on with Jeff, he had been glaring at Matt, but he turned to ask Randy something. That's when Adam saw Jeff's bare ass.

"Holy ass..." He muttered, keeping the sucker in between his teeth.

"Keep your eyes off my brother, Copeland." Matt snapped, throwing a pair of rolled up socks at Adam's head

"Ow." Adam whined

"It was socks, dumbass" Matt rolled his eyes, gathering up some jeans and a tshirt and walking into the bathroom to change. Unlike Jeff, he wasn't as comfortable around Adam and Randy to dress in front of them.

Adam looked back at Randy and Jeff for a second, then stood up. He pulled the sucker out of his mouth and reached his arm around to the front of Jeff's face, sticking the sucker in. Adam then walked to the bathroom, where Matt was.

"Should I worry about that?" Jeff asked, still standing naked in front of Randy

"Huh?"

"Matt and Adam. In the bathroom, alone." Jeff sighed "Pay attention Orton"

"I can't Jeff, your dick is right in front of my face."

"Then do something about it." Jeff dared, his tone having a hint of sexy in it.

"Like what?" Randy asked

He was so naive sometimes.

Jeff grunted in frustration and moved closer to Randy, placing a knee at the younger but much bigger man's collar bone.

"You know you want to Randy."

Randy knew he wanted to as well, so he did. He stuck out his tongue, running it over Jeff's cock. Jeff smiled.

_"I win!"_ he said to himself as he leaned forward against the locker, feeling himself harden under Randy's licks and small and soft bites. He bit into the sucker, swallowing the pieces and throwing the stick at the trash can, not caring if he missed it or not.

Randy kept licking at Jeff's cock until the older man was hard enough to take into his mouth. Randy then started sucking on Jeff, loving his taste. Jeff moaned and thrust his hips gently up to Randy's face, not wanting Randy to gag, but wanted to get farther in. Randy started sucking and licking harder, reaching up to caress Jeff's balls with one hand, and rubbing the Enigma's ass with the other.

"Fuck...Randy...I'm almost there." Jeff let out a loud grunt as he shot his load down Randy's throat and the Legend Killer swallowed every drop.

"That was great" they said at the same time.

Jeff looked down at Randy, who was staring back at him. Randy smiled sheepishly and Jeff grined.

"Lets go to a club. I want to dance" Jeff backed away from Randy and got dressed

"Okay...what about Matt and Adam? They're too quiet in there."

"They're probably just staring at each other, because honestly, thats all those two can do. There is too much sexual tension between them." Jeff said as he pulled his shirt over his head

"Okay. Lets go then"

"Matt, we're going to that club across the street from the hotel, join us when you're done." Jeff called out

"Okay" Matt said, but it sounded more like a grunt

Randy and Jeff grabbed their gym bags and left, heading to Randy's rental car and driving off.

-Adam and Matt-

Adam walked into the bathroom, leaving a naked Jeff and a completely stunned Randy in the locker room. Matt had his back turned to the blond so he didn't know that Edge was behind him until he felt hands reach around his bare waist. Matt turned his head and saw that it was Adam, which almost sent him into a fit of anger until Adam tightened his grip and whispered to the dark haired Hardy.

"Matt...I can't take you being mad at me anymore. I want you."

"Adam..."

"I know your mad, you have a right to be. I stole Amy from you, but I'm sorry. I'm just a horn dog and she was so sexy"

"I know, Adam" Matt snapped

"Matt....please. Forgive me?" Adam licked Matt's ear lobe, making him shiver

Matt sighed. He and Jeff had agreed that they could see other guys, as long as both Hardy boys knew that they belonged to each other, but was Adam the other guy that Matt wanted?

"Matt, I'm sorry. I'm a dick, I know." Adam turned the oldest Hardy around, looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Adam, I'm not really mad at you, I guess. I know how Amy is."

"So, are we okay?"

"Yeah. We're okay man"

Adam smiled, then leaned in and kissed Matt on the lips quickly but softly, then pulled back. Matt grabbed the blond hair of the Rated R Superstar and pressed their lips together again. They both stood their making out for what seemed like forever until they heard Jeff calling.

"Matt, we're going to that club across from the hotel. Join us when you're done"

"Okay." Matt grunted, not looking away from Adam's eyes

* * *

**_Okay, this was short...and not very hardycestuous, but I will make up for that later. I will update this soon, I promise!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, I know I haven't updated in awhile, and there's a reason. The recent events with Jeff Hardy and his arrest has put me into major writers block and a slight depression. I can't even start a new chapter in Growing Up Hardy because of this, and C.H.S is going to be deleted and redone completely because, well, I just can't do the drug thing at all now, nor did that story go where I wanted it to.**_

_**Anyway, here is an update to a story that is easy for me to write. As always, dedicated to NeroAnne, my writing inspiration and goddess.

* * *

**_

After a night at the club with Adam, Randy, Phil, Maria, Maryse and Gail, Jeff and Matt woke up groggy and slightly hungover. Jeff sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked over at the other bed at Matt. He smiled and threw the covers off of himself and quietly walked over and slipped under the covers. Matt was awake, but not moving so Jeff started to trail his hands over his brother's chest, pulling lightly at his nipples and pressing on his belly button.

"Jeff.....stop it" Matt groaned, half smiling

"No" Jeff leaned down to lick one of Matt's nipples

"Jeff...I love you baby brother but I just want to sleep"

"Matty" Jeff whined as Matt turned over onto his stomach, burying his face into the soft hotel pillow

Jeff lied there for a moment and pouted, then decided that he would make Matt play with him. He leaned down and grabbed the backpack next to the bed, grabbing something that was tucked into the bottom.

_"Never ever leave home without these babies"_ Jeff smirked slightly and straddled Matt's back, quickly grabbing his older brother's wrists and clicked the steel handcuffs around them.

"Jeff, what the hell?"

"You wouldn't play with me. Now you have to." Jeff grinned as he raked his nails down Matt's back. Matt just whimpered.

Jeff got off of his brother, reaching down to get something else off of the floor.

"Stay." he told Matt "Don't move"

Matt rolled his eyes but stayed still.

_"Snap!" _Matt felt the sting of the belt across his back

"OW! Dammit Jeff" he tried to sit up but the handcuffs made it difficult

"Lay down" Jeff yanked the covers off of the bed, leaving Matt's bare ass fully exposed

"Snap" the belt landed across Matt's rear several times. Matt buried his head into the pillow, moaning loudly at each hit.

After a few strikes with the belt, Jeff rubbed Matt's ass softly, easing the pain a little.

"You like that, Matty?" Jeff asked, a hint of dominance in his voice

"Yes....more"

Jeff smiled. He had won, yet again. He raised the belt and dropped it, watching the red mark it left across Matt's lower back. After punishing Matt for not playing with him willingly, Jeff decided the poor boy had had enough, so he put the belt down and turned him over. Matt was breathing heavily, and when his brown eyes locked onto Jeff's emerald ones, he narrowed them.

"Fuck. You. Jeffrey."

"You want to?" Jeff raised an eyebrow

"Give me a reason to."

With that Jeff went straight to Matt's rock hard dick, immediately deep throating the older Hardy, causing Matt to thrust up. Jeff, being the expert that he is, didn't gag, but instead stuck his tongue out and ran it along the underside and over the head of Matt's member, tasting the pre cum that was already leaking out.

"Fucking hell Jeff." Matt had his fingers entangled into Jeff's hair, tugging it, even though his hands were still handcuffed.

Jeff hummed around Matt's cock, licking and sucking for awhile until Matt was a wiggling, moaning mess.

"Jeff....I want to fuck you now"

Jeff grinned and got the keys for the handcuffs, freeing his brother's hands. Matt instantly reached up and grabbed Jeff, forcing him down onto his stomach and handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"Matty" Jeff whimpered

"You should've let me sleep, baby brother" with that, Matt entered Jeff, fucking him at a quick but steady pace, gradually thrusting harder all while pulling on Jeff's hair with one hand and digging into the younger boy's hip with the other.

"Matty please." Jeff begged

"Nope." Matt thrust faster and harder, causing Jeff to whimper and plead louder.

"Matt! For the love of Itchweeed, let me fucking cum!" Jeff shouted

"No." Matt fucked Jeff for a few more minutes, as hard as he could, finally releasing his thick load.

Jeff collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily and writhing around on the bed, hands still secured behind his back. Matt looked down and smirked, watching his brother whimper. Jeff looked up at Matt and gave him the most innocent and saddest look that Matt almost teared up, but being the sadistic, dominative bastard he was, he teased his brother even more.

"What do you want Jeffro?" Matt asked

"I...want....to....cum" Jeff panted

"You want me to touch you?" Matt ran his hand up Jeff's leg, caressing his thigh.

"Uh huh" Jeff whined

Matt leaned down, kissing Jeff on the lips then moved to the younger boy's neck, sucking gently. Matt ran his hand up Jeff's thigh and to his mid section, pausing for a moment as Jeff sucked in his breath, then Matt grabbed the aching rod firmly, pumping it.

"Fuck" Jeff hissed, letting his breath out and raising his hips to Matt's touch

"You like that baby?" Matt asked, leaning up to nibble on Jeff's earring.

"Yes...harder Matty....harder"

Matt pumped Jeff's cock as hard as he could without hurting the now screaming man, and Jeff came all over himself and Matt's hand.

"Clean it off" Matt said, grabbing Jeff's hair and raising his head up.

Jeff licked Matt's hand until Matt was satisfied. Matt unlocked the handcuffs and pushed Jeff off the bed and onto the floor.

"Hey" Jeff whined, rubbing his ass as he stood up

"Go shower, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me fifteen minutes before we have to leave for the airport."

"Fine." Jeff pouted and sulked off to the bathroom to shower.

Matt fell asleep with a smile on his face, listening to Jeff's angelic voice singing in the shower.


End file.
